(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extreme infra-red rays air conditioning apparatus creating a comfortable warm and hot environment of a room or an enclosed space by means of an extreme infra-red rays air conditioning apparatus, and attaining a saving of the energy to be used in the air conditioning apparatus.
(2) Prior Art
Nowadays, an extreme infra-red rays air conditioning apparatus employing heat radiation glass plates has been known through an official gazette of Japanese Patent Publication No. 34371/1988.
According to the extreme infra-red rays air conditioning apparatus disclosed in the official gazette mentioned above, it has heat radiation plates shaped in waves on their whole surfaces and such waves are continuously and many in number. So, extreme infra-red rays distribute in a wide range or space by means of the waved and curved surfaces of the glass plates with large radiation angles of infra-red rays, however, it has been very difficult to stick a linear shape heat generator on the waved and curved surfaces in a shape of printed circuit.
In addition, there is no reflection plate on rear faces of the heat radiation glass plates, so that heat of the heat radiation glass plates heated by the linear shape heat generator is escaped to the rear faces of the glass plates resulting in poor thermal efficiency of the conventional infra-red rays air conditioning apparatus. Also, because all extreme infra-red rays fail to radiate in the room or space to be warmed or heated, which rays are radiated from the heat radiation glass plates, and half of all rays radiates to the rear face side of the glass plate, it has been problem of poor efficiency of infra-red rays radiation.